


Exploration

by Moirin De Clermont (Slayer87)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne of Tarth is the Best, Established Relationship, F/M, Jaime/Brienne Monthly Madness, Masturbation, Mouth-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, self love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Moirin%20De%20Clermont
Summary: As happy as she was for him to be active, there were moments where she wanted to be selfish: a week before she discovered him and that night all that she could think about was Jaime, his body, and sex.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: J/B Monthly Madness: March 2020





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Enjoy 1k plus word of p0rn, feelings, Brienne loving herself and Jaime, and did I say p0rn?  
> Written for JBMonthlyMarch2020, because we all need porn, even more now.
> 
> Errors or mistakes are all my faults!

A week after _everything_ started, Brienne was for the first time alone in her bed at night.

Jaime was going to come back, at some point, but everyone had to do their part in the aftermath of the Long Night and Jaime was no different, for once.

There was a small part of Brienne that wished Jaime could have ignored duties in favour of staying with her, but she shushed that thought. She was glad he was doing something – it kept him for causing too many troubles and it helped him not be bored: no one wanted to deal with a bored Jaime Lannister, as she knew from first-hand experience.

As happy as she was for him to be active, there were moments where she wanted to be selfish: a week before she discovered him and that night all that she could think about was Jaime, his body, and sex.

Not that before a week ago she didn’t think about those things… but the difference between fantasies and reality was as vast as the difference between a lake and the ocean, and it was as she was _slightly_ addicted: she did not have anyone to talk to about those things, besides from Jaime, and he did not help at all when she brought up the topic the night before.

“Wench, I’m sure you did not wait for me to discover your body, you could do it again waiting for me, I’ll try to be not jealous of your own hands”, he said before giving her a kiss that left her breathless.

She dismissed the “advice” before, but at that moment, she was not so sure.

The fact she was going to listen to Jaime was the definitive proof of how much she was probably losing her mind.

Yes, she did discover her own body before Jaime, she was a virgin until a week ago but she was curious and sometimes, after the long days she had, that brief moment was something she loved, to be honest.

During the years, that simple thing helped her love her body in ways she didn’t think that were possible: at her age, she knew she was not like Sansa or Arya, she was not conventional, but being herself had to lead her there, in Winterfell, fighting for the destiny of the world, with Jaime Lannister at her side; screw conventional!

She did have to wait for someone worthy of her, maybe more than she wished too, but there was something about it that made her said – even only to herself – that she was glad she did wait in the first place.

Now she could enjoy herself in both ways: on her own, and with Jaime!

With that thought in mind and some long hours to wait, she smiled: she had an exploration ahead of her, and first thing first, she adjusted her position on the bed to be more comfortable – almost sit up, her head against the cold surface of the wall behind her.

She undressed slowly, taking time to touch her fingertips, as her skin come to life, shivering and looking for attention.

She was naked, the fur of her bed aside, the fire strong enough to provide her warm. Her fingers going her neck, in the middle of her chest and then down to her belly button, teasing herself.

She caressed her hips, before bringing her legs up, ever so measured, touching gently her feet, her knees and her thighs.

Only after that, she conceded to herself to touch her breasts: she passed her finger of her nipples, then the palm of the hand, stroking and almost observing how those little buttons react to her touch. She cupped her breast as she let out a small moan, her hips already moving, announcing she was ready for something more.

While her left hand stayed on her breast, the other one was going so terrible slowly towards her core, stopping where she had her first hair a couple of times before going pass them, not going for her core, not yet, just staying around that, until she could not wait anymore and she opened herself, finding her already wet, almost dripping, and she used that wetness to start stroking her centre.

In the past, she thought about Renly – the first few times – and then only Jaime, at the beginning denying that sign of her affection and after a while not be able to deny anything to herself.

That night she was not thinking of anyone, besides her and the reaction her body was giving. Loving herself, as simple as it was.

She picked up speed, not be able to contain some slow moans as the pleasure was building inside of her. She felt her skin sweating, her breath heavy, her moans higher as she put one finger inside her, then two, feeling as she was the moon and the pleasure was the waves of the sea.

Brienne slowed down for a minute, not wanting for this to end, her eyes closed just to feel with her other senses everything before speeding up again. Slow. Fast. Slow. Fast.

The first orgasm was welcome and powerful. A crash of the sea on the beaches of Tarth, the rumour of two swords fighting.

She did not expect the second one, just a bit less powerful, the third coming after that left her boneless and satisfied on her bed, her legs shaking, her hips still moving while she stroke her centre one last time before relaxing.

A brief sound made her turn her head: Jaime was in the room, the door closed (luckily no one entered beside him, she thought slowly), naked, his cock hard in his hand, his eyes looking for hers, grinning:

“You have to teach me how to make you come like that,” he whispered, his voice so low she almost thought she was dreaming, her mind still overcome with pleasure. She just nodded at his request, not be able to do much.

She looked at him, as she slowly slid down on the bed, her head falling over the border while her body was heavy on the mattress. She could not do much for him, but there was something she could do. Brienne hoped he would understand what she was thinking.

“Wench, if I knew this side of you, I do not think I would resist as much as I did,” he sighed, almost in pain.

She stored that information for later use, now there were more important things to do, as he came closer, his cock in the perfect position for her to suck.

She had done it before, in that week, but never in that position where all she could do was to stay exactly as she was, while Jaime did all the work, talking non-sense as she accepted him. She was too tired to do anything active, but it was nice to be able to just let go of everything, her fears, her need to control, just relax as she pleasured the man she loved.

If she did not was too tired to do much more than that, she could have another orgasm just hearing his sounds, the way he was touching her breasts, so different from her, but nonetheless gentle, so Jaime her hips moving despite her tiredness. 

His climax almost there, she used the last of her energy to move her tongue in the way she learned he loved, causing him to come in her mouth barely after a couple of thrusts. 

After a minute to recompose himself, Jaime cleaned himself and her, then he helped her get under the covers with him, her body ready to rest as much as his.

She slid into sleep almost a second after he was next to her, both happy and loved, as she knew they both deserved to be.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome, I love reading your opinion.  
> [You can also talk to me on Tumblr!](https://moirindeclermont.tumblr.com)


End file.
